I Just Want You
by SnowPrincess12888
Summary: This is story about Bay and Emmett starting from him telling her she's the one. It will be mostly about them told from their points of view and Daphne's. I also may include Toby and Wilki's POVs.
1. Chapter 1 Making it right

Disclaimer: I don't own Switched and Birth. I wish I were dating Emmett. He and Bay are adorable together. I knew something would happen between them from the moment I saw commercials for the show. I hope you enjoy the story.

I lay in my bed with my mind racing after the horrible yet hilarious conversation I had just had with Toby. His signing was awful but he was right. I shouldn't have treated Bay that way. I was just so confused for a moment. I mean Daphne said she wanted to be with me. After years of waiting my dream had finally come true. Honestly though it was too late for that. God! Why had I kissed Daphne? I guess I just needed to know what it felt like. To be honest I felt nothing, it was worse than getting a gift you thought you really wanted and it being nothing like you expected. I have to make this right with Bay. I hope she understands.

I was so nervous when I pulled up to Buckner and then I saw her walking in the opposite direction as to where I was. I only had one option to chase her. Finally I reached her and tapped her arm. She spun around a little shocked.

"Can we talk?" I signed

"You made it pretty clear yesterday that you and I can't talk to each other" She signed back angrily.

"Please." I signed

"No please don't make this harder than it has to be. Just because I'm sarcastic and always have some snappy come back doesn't mean I don't break easy. I get it, Daphne is your dream girl. She's pretty, deaf, and has known you forever. She gets you in a way that will take me a long time to. I can't compete with that. I don't want to stand in the way of something you have wanted for so long Emmett." She said slowly signing what she could and trying not cry. It was making my heart break. I couldn't believe I'd been such a fool and hurt her so. I really hoped that I could make this right. She turned to leave again and I grabbed her arm turning her back to me.

"Look, I was an ass yesterday. I've never been comfortable around hearing people, because I haven't been around them much. You are different though. You're not deaf Bay or hearing Bay. You're just Bay." I signed noting some confusion on her face. "It would be easier to find a deaf Bay or be with Daphne. I realized something though. I don't want a deaf Bay or Daphne." Now I took a deep breath and prayed she at least understood this. "I. Just. Want. You." I spoke aloud for the first time in years.

She just stood there staring for a moment with tears in her eyes. Then she made me the happiest person in the world when she threw her arms around me. Hugging her tightly I couldn't help but think how lucky I was to have her and how I never wanted to lose her. I pulled back slightly and kissed her. As we were kissing I thought we still have a lot to talk about, but this is a start.

AN: Sorry for how short the chapter is. It was much longer in word.


	2. Chapter 2 Communication

Disclaimer: I don't own Switched at Birth

After my declaration of love Bay and I headed back to her house. We currently in her art studio making out. Despite how wonderful it felt I knew we had to stop so I could tell her about the kiss. I couldn't keep that from her. So I gently pushed her back but still kept her on my lap and in my arms.

"What's wrong?" she signed

"Nothing, but I need to tell you something else. We can't have any secrets. Communication is already hard for us without us keeping things from one another. I promise that I will always be honest with you and I hope you'll do the same for me. What I have to tell might make you upset." I signed "The other day when Daphne told me how she felt. I Kissed her."

"What! Why!" she signed looking hurt and trying to get off my lap.

"I needed to know how it felt." I signed holding on to her "I felt nothing. I want you." I said speaking again. She just stared at me for a few minutes searching my face for signs of a lie. After a few moments the shock and pain on her face went away. Again I mentally kicked myself for hurting her.

"I understand. So long as you don't ever have to kiss her or any other girls again" She finally said and then leaned in to kiss me.

"Wait." I Signed

"You haven't had to kiss any other girls have you?" She asked somewhat sarcastically and somewhat worried.

"No, No" I signed back

"Good. I also don't plan on kissing any other boys, nor have I." She signed and then again leaned in to kiss me.

"Stop, I still need to talk. I want to ask you a question." I signed. She gave me a fake exasperated sigh like I have given her a few weeks ago in the park then signed for me to go ahead.

"My, my voice did it sound okay before? Did you like the way it sounded?" I signed blushing

"You're voice was beautiful Emmet. I loved the way it sounded." She signed back

"Good because you'll be hearing it a lot more. I'm going to start taking speech class." I signed

"What! Oh Emmet you don't have to do that. You don't have to change for me." She signed back

"Yes I do. You're learning ASL for me. You're changing for me. The least I can do is talk for you." I signed "The class I'm signing up for starts Monday you can also sign up to learn how to sign."

"Great then we can do it together." She said and when she leaned in to kiss me this time I let her.

I honestly didn't know how I had gotten so lucky. I had beautiful girl in my arms that was willing to learn how to speak to me. She was willing to look past my stupidity and mistake and let me back in to her life. I knew that things wouldn't be easy for us. Just communicating with one another was going be hard as it was, but I knew somehow we would make it work. We were determined to make it work and that is what really matters the fact that we both wanted this so bad. I just hoped Daphne would understand.


	3. Chapter 3 Trust

Disclaimer: I don't own Switched at Birth.

He kissed her! He kissed her! I know I told him that I understood and I believe him when he said he felt nothing. Still he kissed her. He wants you though I reminded myself. He told you that he wants you. He told you about the kiss. He didn't wait for you to find out and fess up to it. He actually came clean and told you point blank that it happened, he did it, and he felt nothing. Then why is this still bothering me? Ugh I need advice I decided and grudgingly headed down the hall to Toby's room.

"Come in." He said after I knocked "Bay what's up? Dinner ready?"

"No, I need your advice on something." I said "Emmett came by school the other day and apologized for being a jerk at the car wash. He told me and I mean actually told me that he wants to be with me. The thing is though Daphne told me that she likes him now as more than a friend. Also she told him that and then he told me that he kissed her. He then went on to actually tell me that he felt nothing when he kissed her. But…." I trailed off

"But you don't know what to do. Look I'm not going to lie to you, you were a bitch about the Liam thing. Yeah things between her and Liam weren't serious at the time but they had the potential to be. Daphne sacrificed that for you. It would only be right that you sacrifice Emmett for her. However I don't think Emmett is the type like Liam to just roll over and leave you alone. If he came to you and told you that he wants you and not her. You breaking up with him may only ruin their friendship. If Emmett wants you and you want Emmett than go for it. Just be mindful of the way it will affect some people." Toby replied sounding surprisingly sage.

"What? Don't look so surprised. I can be deep." He laughed

"But what about the kiss? Should I really believe that it meant nothing." I asked almost wanting to cry.

"Of course the kiss meant something. You told me he said he felt nothing. He's loved Daphne for what like ever. That kiss will always mean something. It will mean what could have been and what he thought he wanted when times were different. But he said he felt nothing, then chances are he didn't. Do you trust him?" He asked

"Yes of course I trust him." I said

"Then that is all you can do. Just trust that he is telling the truth and do your best to always tell him the truth." Toby said again sounding sage.

"Okay." I said standing up and leaving

"Oh and Toby, thanks you're the best big brother a girl could ask for." I said with a smile

"Yeah I know. Now get out of my room." He laughed throwing a pillow at me.

After my talk with Toby I felt a lot better. He was right; all I had to do was trust Emmett. After all he had never given me a reason not to. Emmett has never been anything but open and honest with me. When I got back to my room I saw that I had a text from him.

"How's it going?" he asked

"Good." I replied

"I miss you." He text back

"I miss you too. I can't wait for our class tomorrow. I've been practicing the signs I already know in preparation. Especially the word bet." I responded trying to be funny.

"I'm sorry about that. How often does someone sign bet anyway?" He text back.

"Don't be, I was joking. I talked to Toby a few minutes ago, because despite what I said about understanding about the kiss I was a little upset and needed some advice about it. I hope you don't mind." I text back

"I don't mind. I'm sorry you're still upset. What did Toby say?" He replied

"He said that I should trust you. And don't worry about it I'm not upset anymore. I don't know why I was upset really, I knew that there was nothing to worry about and I do trust you. I have to go, dinner is ready and I have a test to study for. See you tomorrow." I text back

"See you tomorrow." He text back.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow I thought happily as I headed down to dinner.

AN: I really am working on making the chapters longer. I'm not completely sure where I'm going with the story. I just really like Bay and Emmett together. I definitely know that I'm at least going to write about stuff leading up to the guys leaving for EastWest Fest and Daphne challenging Bay. Honestly this story has just been popping into my head while I'm work. So far I have like 6 chapters (That includes the two I already posted.) I just need to type them up. Hope you all enjoy this.


	4. Chapter 4 We're Amazing

Disclaimer: I don't own Switched at Birth

It had been a month since Emmett and I had started our class together and I had to say I was getting pretty good at signing. Emmett's speaking was coming along nicely also. He was still really shy about it so he only spoke when he was with me or when we were in class. I felt special that I was the only one that he wanted to hear his voice. We were currently in his room looking through his albums for a picture for him to submit to the art show that I had signed us up for. I loved how we shared a common yet different interest. Things were going great, were talking, laughing, and occasionally kissing as we looked through the album. Then we came across a picture of Daphne. Since Emmett and I had gotten together the wall of Daphne had been turned into the wall of Bay. I knew he still had the pictures and as much as it has touched me, it also made me sad when he took all of her's down. Emmett tried to turn the page quickly, but I stopped him.

"Don't its beautiful." I signed. Again he tried to turn the page. This time I took the book from him and studied it. It was beautiful. Daphne was laughing at something, her eyes sparkling; the light was hitting her perfectly making her look like she was glowing. It wasn't surprising that he had loved her.

"You miss her." I signed looking at him. Ever since we got back together he had been avoiding her. I felt awful, I didn't want to be the reason that they weren't talking. "It's okay you know, to talk to her. She's your best friend. I don't mean to sound conceited but I hope I'm not the reason the two of you aren't talking. I know you don't need my permission but I just want you to know that I'm cool with the two of you being friends."

"You're amazing." He said

"No, we're amazing. So is this picture. You should put it up." I said getting off the bed and putting it on the wall where the pictures of Daphne use to be and the pictures of me now were. Emmett came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and put his chin on my shoulder. We stood like that just staring at Daphne for a little while.

"I think I'm going to do the EastWest Fest thing with Toby and Wilki." Emmett spoke

"Really?" I asked turning to him

"Yeah, I really enjoyed playing with them that night at the benefit. Plus it will give me a chance to practice my talking." Emmett signed

"That's great that you want to play with them. You don't have to talk though if you don't want to. It would however be a good a way for Toby and Wilki to learn to sign more. Toby is really bad at it." I laughed.

"I agree he's not very good, but he is trying." Emmett said

"That he is. Hey how about we do something we don't have to practice." I signed. Emmett gave me a puzzled look and then I signed make out. At that he laughed and leaned in to kiss me. Every time his lips touched mine it felt like someone had set me on fire. With his hands on my hips he guided me back toward the bed. When the back of my legs hit the bed I lost my balance and fell on to it pulling Emmett on top of me causing me to laugh.

"Not funny." Emmett said pulling away from me. I grabbed him though and pulled him back to me kissing him again. He pulled me close to him and rolled us over so that I was on top of him. As I placed my legs on either side of his hips, I deepened our kiss opening my mouth to allow his tongue access. As he thoroughly explored my mouth, my hands roamed his shoulders and chest, loving the way his stomach muscles tightened when I ran my fingers over his abs. I guess Emmett felt that he learned all there was to know about my mouth because his lips traveled down to my neck. He sucked gently on it and I moaned loving the feel of his lips on my skin. I felt him smile against my neck at the feel of my moan and then my phone rang. I reluctantly pulled away from him to see who it was. Of course it was my mom. She wanted me home for some reason then I noticed that it was 10:30 and I had to be home by 11.

"It's time for me to go." I signed with a pout getting off of Emmett.

He walked me to my car and kissed me once more. It took a lot of restraint to pull away.

"Hey, do me a favor? Think about what I said. Talk to Daphne, you shouldn't throw your friendship away." I signed giving him another peck on the lips and getting into my car.


	5. Chapter 5 friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Switched at Birth

It was a nice spring day as I sat outside of Carlton just staring off into space. It had been a month since I had confessed my feelings for him to Emmett. It had been a month since he had kissed me. He had kissed me and do you know what he did after that, he looked me in the eyes and told me he was with Bay. He acted like I was the one that had kissed him. It's been one month and he's still with Bay and not speaking to me. What happened to us? We were friends? We could tell each other anything. I just wanted him back in my life. I was pondering all this when for the first time in a month Emmett sat down at the table across from me.

"Hey" he signed

I didn't say anything back.

"Daphne, can we talk?" He asked

"Why? We haven't spoken in a month what could you possibly have to say to me now? Do you want to tell me you're still with Bay? I know that Emmett. We don't need to talk about it." I signed back angry. Who did he think he was just coming up to me after a month trying to talk like nothing had happened?

"I know we haven't talked in a month. I know I've been a jerk to you. I'm sorry. You sprung your "feelings" for me on me. You had known for years how I felt about you and you ignored it. I moved on. I'm sorry that my being with Bay hurts you. I'm sorry I kissed you I shouldn't have done that. It wasn't fair to you and the way I've acted since has been unfair. You're still my best friend. I miss you and I would really like to try and get back to our friendship." He signed

"What if I can't do that?" I asked

"I really hope you can. I put my feelings for you aside for a longtime and was there for you as just a friend. I hope that you would be able to do the same for me." He signed back.

I looked at him for a moment. I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't miss him. Could I do that though, could I just put my feelings for him aside and just be his friend? He was right, he had been there for me all these years, and the least I could do was be there for him now. I guess friend Emmett was better than no Emmett at all.

"Okay, friends." I signed

"Good, I've really missed you Daphne." He signed smiling at me.

"I've missed you too." I signed with a smile

"Well I have to get to class, but I'll see you at lunch?" He asked

"Sure." I said

The morning passed quickly and before I knew it was time for Lunch. As I made my way to the table Emmett and I use to sit at I found myself getting increasingly nervous. What would we talk about? Would things be strange between us because it had been so long? My stomach was in knots when I reached the table.

"Hey! How was class?" Emmett signed referring to my math class that I had just before lunch.

"Okay. You know me and math don't click." I signed back. "What are you doing after school today?" I asked cautiously, hoping he wasn't hanging with Bay.

"Nothing." He signed and I felt relief wash over me. "Want to go check out records at the music store then maybe get some ice cream?"

"Yeah that would be fun." I signed. It didn't take long for Emmett and I to fall back into our old routine of joking and laughing together. I barely remembered why I had been so nervous in the first place. After the first few minutes lunch felt normal again and so did hanging out after school. It was great to just hangout. We didn't talk about Bay, or the switch, or even Angelo. It was just me and my best friend, it was nice to have him back.


	6. Chapter 6 Sweat

Disclaimer: I don't own Switched at Birth

I stood in the drive way with Bay, Toby, and Wilki two weeks after Emmett and I decided to be friends again. It had been a nice two weeks; things were almost like they had been before we all went crazy. I had to admit though it was still weird for me when he would come over to see Bay and not me. For now the three of us had yet to spend any time together. I actually hoped to keep it that way. The four of us were loading up the back of Bay's car waiting for Emmett to get there so the guys could go to their music festival. It had surprised me when Emmett told me that he was going to play with them. It seemed like Emmett was full surprises these days, dating Bay, speech class, playing in Toby's band. He was changing for her, something he complained a few months ago about me doing. Hypocritical I thought to myself as I looked up and noticed Wilki staring at me. I blushed and he smiled. We flirted with our eyes for awhile and then Emmett pulled up on his bike. Bay immediately went up to him and once his helmet was off they started kissing. The way they were kissing you would have thought that he was going off to war in the Middle Ages not to a rock concert for a night. It was kind of sickening and made my blood boil. Toby turned and noticed he cleared his throat to get Bay's attention. I'm not sure if he did this because of my discomfort or if the sight of my best friend giving his "sister" a tonsil exam disgusted him also. Either way I was thankful when Emmett and Bay pulled apart, her blushing and him smirking.

"I have something for you." Bay signed and said. Her signing had gotten really good; it would be nice to know that if I actually wanted to talk to her I could. I rolled my eyes though because of course she had something for him.

"Me?" Emmett questioned as Bay handed him a flat cardboard box. When he pulled out what was inside Bay explained that it was a front for his kick drum like he was stupid or something. Emmett told her he knew what it was and smiled leaning in to kiss her again. Did they ever not kiss? Again Toby cleared his throat this time before their lips could connect.

"We should go." He said and signed

"Wait!" Bay said as she handed him stickers with the same logo as the drum front. "So you can sticker bump." She explained

"Thanks." Toby said as he and Wilki got into the car.

"Have a safe trip." I signed to Emmett. "Don't let those two do anything stupid."

He just shrugged and hugged me. He kissed Bay's cheek and then got in the car. Wilki turned and winked at me and then they were off with Bay and I waving behind them.

Once the boys were out of sight Bay turned to me.

"Are you okay? I know that it has been one harsh thing after another and I just wanted to make sure we're cool." She signed speaking slowly.

"I'm fine. I know what I want now and I'm going to go for it." I said

"Good, good. What is that exactly?"She asked

"Emmett. You made me break up with Liam. I want Emmett now and I'm not backing down this time." I said

"Oh umm I was actually talking about Angelo." Bay signed

"I'm not happy about that either." I signed turning and walking away from her. She just stood there stunned.

Once I reached the guest house I lay on my bed and kind of smiled to myself thinking of the horrified look on Bay's face when I told her I wanted Emmett. I wasn't really sure if I meant what I had said. Emmett was a good friend and a month ago I was curious about what it would be like to be with him. He was a good kisser, he spoke my language, and he knew practically everything there was to know about me. It wouldn't be hard to be with him. Then there was Wilki, crazy, unpredictable, self centered, fun loving, Wilki. He was everything I had tried to stay away from in a boy. He was a player and took nothing seriously. He carried a flask! Yet when he spoke to or even looked at me I couldn't help but Blush. Plus he too was a very good kisser. Oh well I thought. The fear in Bay's eyes was enough for me right now. I didn't really need to decide which one I wanted. I would just let Bay sweat a little.

AN: I would hope that Daphne wouldn't be mean enough to actually try and steal Emmett. Plus I really like her and Wilki.


	7. Chapter 7 MY Sisters

Disclaimer: I don't own Switched at Birth.

We rode most of the way to the festival in silence because well one Emmett can't hear, but most importantly we're dudes and all we needed was the open road and the radio. Also I kind of had a lot on my mind. I was sitting in a car with my sister's deaf boyfriend behind me who my other sister was also interested in and the guy that wants to bang said sister and who also happens to be my best friend next to me. I know confusing right. Usually I don't care much about who my sister dates but these were special circumstances. Four people had the chances of getting very hurt here. I was pondering what would happen and how bad things would get if Emmett were to break up with Bay and date Daphne while Wilki was trying to hook up with her.

"Are we almost there?" I heard from behind me

"Did he just talk?" Wilki asked surprised

"Umm yeah, he's been learning to talk." I said "Turn around and tell him slowly 20 minutes."

I heard Wilki give Emmett the ETA then he turned back to me.

"That was crazy to hear. All this time he's been silent. This is going to be great, no guessing what he's saying all weekend." Wilki said.

"I wouldn't get too excited he just started talking and really only does it with Bay. Don't force him to speak. I'm sure he'll go easy on us with signing. Maybe you'll actually learn something, how do expect Daphne to want to go out with you, if you can't even speak to her?" I said

"Trust me Daphne and I don't need to speak." Wilki said with a smirk

"Hey! That is my sister." I said elbowing him. He just laughed.

The three of us finished the last 20 minutes of the trip once again in silence. When we arrived at the hotel Wilki went to check us in, Emmett was on his phone texting, and I helped the bell boy unload our stuff. Luckily for us the festival was being held in the hotel that we were staying at. It was more of a casino resort than a hotel. Once all of our gear was unpacked and stored where the festival would be held tomorrow, Emmett and I joined Wilki at the check in counter.

"Seeing as your underage we are going to require you all to wear these id bands while you're here" the concierge said. That made me feel a bit relieved as I stuck my arm out to have the band put on. I was a little worried about how I would make it here with such a big temptation to gamble. I was pretty shocked when my parents agreed to let me go to this thing knowing where it was going to be held. I was especially surprised when they didn't insist on coming with us. But then again they've been really busy with Bay and Daphne and the switch. Once we were checked in and all Id banded up we went and checked out our room. Emmett wolf whistled when he saw where we'd be staying. Wilki clapped him on the back with a laugh and flopped on the couch. The suite was impressive, three bed, three bath and a sitting room. Nothing I hadn't seen before, I was rich after all. Emmet stood there for a moment just looking around then he pointed to a door pretty much asking if he could take that room.

"Sure" Wilki said with a nod "Why don't we hit the pool?" He asked signing, which shocked the hell out of both Emmett and I

"What?" He asked "I've been learning a few things."

So the three of us changed and hit the pool. Now I don't want to brag, but three studs like us we were surrounded by girls the whole time. Of course Wilki flirted and so did I. It annoyed me however that Wilki was flirting. For someone that wanted to date Daphne, he sure didn't look like it getting girls numbers. Then I looked over at Emmett, girls were pretty much swooning over him and he was acting like he didn't even care. I think part of that had to do with him not being able to hear them. Although the chicks seemed to think it was him being mysterious. I was going to have to have a brother talk with both them. You know let them know that if they hurt either one of my sisters I'd hurt them. Right now though we didn't have time for that, we needed to go rehearse.

Rehearsel went well. For a kid that couldn't hear, man did Emmett know how to drum. He was currently taking a shower so I figured now was as good of time as any to have my talk with Wilki.

"So you said you're interested in Daphne before we left?" I asked just blurting the question out.

"Yeah, she's hot and a good kisser." He replied

"How the hell would know?" I asked surprised at the anger in my voice.

"They day I stopped by school to pick up my books during my suspension I ran into her. She cut class and we hooked up in the backseat of my car. She is wild." He smirked talking about her as if she were just like every other girl he hooked up with.

"Really dude watch it." I said my anger rising.

"Oh come on Toby, she's a big girl, she can make her own decisions. I promise not to break her." He said getting up and yawning. "I'm going to bed now."

Just like that he got up and left. So that big brother talk didn't go so well, hopefully I would have better luck with Emmett. I was about to find out too because he just came out of his room.

"Where did Wilki go?" He asked speaking to me.

"Bed. You don't have to do that you know. Talk." I replied speaking slowly looking at him and signing what I could.

"Does it bother you? My voice I mean." He asked again speaking.

"No, no. I just know talking isn't your favorite thing and you really just do it for Bay. I don't want you to feel like you have to talk for me." I said.

"Okay, thanks." Emmett signed.

"Can I talk to you about something?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied.

"Um to save us both time and energy I'm going to text it. I'm not great at signing and I don't want you to have to read my lips." I said.

"Bay may not be my sister biologically, but she is my sister. I love her and even though her misery is sometimes my pleasure, I don't like to see her hurt. I already had to talk to you once about hurting her. I don't want to have to do that again. In fact I won't. I'll just hurt you. I know about the kiss too. If you think for second that you could possibly change your mind and go after Daphne than you do it, but you do it soon. Don't lead my sister on." I "said".

Emmett took a minute to read what I had typed on my phone chuckled some. Then started to type something of his own.

"You are very intimidating Toby, I hope you never have to follow through. I can promise you that I have no intention of hurting Bay again. The kiss with Daphne meant nothing. I have told her that as well, because I don't want to hurt her either she is a good friend of mine. Bay is the one I want to be with." He said

"I know you're mocking me on the intimidating thing. I'm glad we understand each other." I said. "We should better get to sleep. Big day tomorrow."

"Night Toby. I'm just going to text Bay and then hit the hay." He said.

That talk went better. I just hope I don't break any knee caps.

AN: I have no idea where that festival was being held and what kind of venue it would be in. Probably not a casino resort, but this is my story lol :)


	8. Chapter 8 Permission

Disclaimer: I don't own Switched at Birth.

AN: I feel like they said Wilke's first name was said on the show once but for the life of me I can't remember it. So I went with James because that was his name on Zoey 101 and it didn't make sense to go with his character's name on Life Unexpected because that character went by a last name also. I'm also assuming Wilke is his last name it could be a nickname they haven't explained. If anyone has the answers I so desperately seek let me know and I'll fix it in the story. For now though I hope you enjoy.

I James Andrew Wilke never ask permission for anything from anyone. I don't need too. I have access to enough money that I always get what I want. Clothes, cars, toys, girls, you name it, I want it, I get it. That is just how my life has always worked. The world is mine for the taking and I love to take. I'm spoiled, selfish, and good looking when and why would I ever have to ask permission for something. Now don't get me wrong I'm not a jerk. If a girl says no I don't force. I may however coerce and if that doesn't work I just move on to the next one. However girls don't say no too often and the ones that do eventually change their minds. I like those girls. You know the ones so desperate for attention they'll do anything. I like these girls because as a hormone driven teenage boy they are easy to use. I don't feel bad taking from them because I know eventually they'll find a real person to be with. Some every day guy that is willing to listen to their problems and cares about how they feel. I like to pretend I'm not real. Most of the time I even pretend to be god like. That was my game and that was how I liked my life. I was happy with all of it until I met her. Who knew that the pretty redhead that can't hear would be my Achilles heel. I certainly didn't expect it. It started the way all my "relationships" do, with flirting. I'm good at flirting, a master if you will. I could charm the pants off your grandma if I wanted. With her though the flirting doesn't always work, because well to be candid she can't hear half of what I say. Well she can't hear any of what I say, you get the point though. The day she asked me to skip school with her took me totally by surprise. She didn't seem the type to skip, or trespass, or drink, or try and jump me in my car. It killed me just as much as it excited me when she kissed me that day. At that moment in time she didn't want me, she wanted a distraction. She just wanted to forget. That really hurt, because for once in my life I actually wanted somebody. I wanted her and not just physically. I tried to accommodate her, I really did. More than anything though I wanted to talk to her, I wanted to know her feelings about the Switch. Hell I would have settled for her feelings about the color purple the play, book, movie, or actual color. I wanted her to know that I was a real person, that I could be real for her. She didn't want real though and me and my big mouth broke the spell. I broke the spell and sent her reeling back to her perfect match. The guy that could speak to her and who she didn't need to be drunk to want to be with. Its annoying because I like that guy. I wish I could be that guy. The worse part though is that I need that guy's permission. I need his permission to try and be a real person for Daphne. Without his permission going for her will be pointless.

Here goes nothing I thought as I turned in my seat to face the guy that would determine my fate. Good thing Toby had that triple chili dog. We'd be able to talk without him for awhile.

"I need to talk to you about something." I signed surprising him.

I'd been practicing and learning since Daphne had kissed me.

"Okay" He responded in his voice.

"I like Daphne. I want to ask her out. I know you're with Bay, but I know how much she means to you. I know she might be developing a thing for yo.u I heard about the kiss. I also know you probably think I'm a jerk and could never understand her. I want to try though. That is if she'll let me. In order for me to do any of that though I need your blessing." I signed.

Emmett looked dumbfounded.

"You really want to try don't you?" You spoke after a few minutes.

"Yeah, this isn't a game for me." I signed back.

"Then go for it. Just know that if you hurt her…" He said

"I won't, at least I'll try not to. Oh and just so you know if you ever hurt Bay, I'll make you regret it. She's like a sister to me too. Don't screw with her head." I signed.

"I won't, at least I'll try not to." He echoed back at me.

"Good." I said.

And then Toby was back.

"You guys ready to go home?" he asked.

"Yeah" We both said.

I James Andrew Wilki had just asked permission for the first time in my life. I sure hope it was worth it.

AN: Sorry this chapter was so monologish. I hope you liked it though.


	9. Chapter 9 Whatever will be will be

Disclaimer: I don't own Switched at Birth

I spent most of the weekend that the boys were gone either in my studio or on my computer practicing signing. It was around 11:30 Sunday night when I heard my car rumble into the drive way with music blaring.

At the sound of the engine cutting off I threw down my brush and practically tripped over myself trying to get out the door and to him. I know it had barely been two days and I cursed myself for being so girly, but I missed him. We hadn't text much while he was gone. I didn't want him to think I was clingy.

As I opened the door to my studio I saw Daphne barreling toward Emmett like a freight train. Had she been standing in the driving way waiting for them? Emmett turned in time to see Daphne coming at him and gracefully side stepped causing her to collide with Wilke. I had to stifle a laugh.

"Well hello to you too." Wilke signed with a smirk. My jaw dropped at that.

"Hi." I waved to Emmett as he approached me chuckling silently at my expression from seeing Wilke signing something so well.

"Hey. Who are you again?" Emmett singed back sarcastically.

"Funny." I signed "Why don't I remind you." And then we were kissing.

It was electric. The world just fell away and the only thing that I could focus on was his lips on mine and the way his hands on my back sent shivers up my spine. Every time I kiss Emmett, the room starts to spin and feel like I've caught fire. When neither of us could breathe anymore we pulled apart and I pouted.

"Not ringing a bell." Emmett signed and I playfully punched him.

"I missed you." He said and at the sound of his voice another shiver went up my spine.

"I missed you too." I signed back "Can you stay for a bit?"

"I wish, my mom wants me home because of school tomorrow." He signed back "You can finish jogging my memory tomorrow though." He smirked.

With that he gave me another kiss and was headed to his bike.

"See ya!" He signed to everyone else.

"Need help unloading?" I asked heading toward Toby, Wilke, and Daphne.

"How did he manage to do that again? Get out of the heavy lifting." Toby said.

I just laughed and helped bring stuff into Toby's garage. Once all the equipment was put away Daphne said she was going to bed.

"Need some company?" Wilke singed.

"I'm good." She said with a blush.

"Well see ya tomorrow then. I'm back to the grind with everyone else." He said.

"Oh shut up! We have one week of school left." I pointed out.

"If only I had gotten suspended for finals." Wilke mused staring at Daphne's ass as she left.

"Knock it off." I said hitting him.

"What? It's not your ass." He laughed.

"Still, she's not one of the many skanks you've beded." I said.

"I know that Bay. Jeeze you're getting pretty defensive of someone that kissed your boyfriend. One would think you'd be happy. Say thank you even. I can keep Daphne occupied so you can have Emmett all to yourself." He said.

"I already have Emmett all to myself thank you very much. Look despite our differences Daphne is my family. She's not a toy Wilke." I said.

"I Like her. I want to ask her out. I want to be good for her." He signed "You're not the only one that can learn Bay." He signed again as I stood there gaping at him slack jawed.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." He said with a smile leaving the garage.

"Did he just do what I think he did?" I asked Toby.

"Yeah, he says he wants Daphne. We all know that what Wilke wants." Toby said.

"Wilke gets." I finished.

"Night baby sis. Oh and by the way I threatened to kill Emmett if he ever hurt you again." Toby said rushing out of the garage.

Before I could process the words my phone buzzed. It was Emmett letting know he was home. As I climbed into bed that I night I wonder what the summer would bring. Emmett and I could spend as much time as we wanted together. Is that something he would want? Would we get on each other's nerves? Realize that we don't like each other at all? I began to panic. What about Daphne? What would she do? She had made it very clear the day the guys left that she was going to go after Emmett. Would she be able to get him? I'm sure she looks killer in a bathing suite. She did blush though when Wilke hit on her. Did that mean she wanted him too?

How do I even feel about them getting together? Wilke is a dog sometimes; I sure hope he isn't kidding when he says he wants to be with Daphne. Also what if Daphne does really want Emmett and tries to use Wilke to get him? For all of his bad qualities Wilke is still like a brother to me. I wouldn't want to see him hurt. AHHH I groaned tossing and turning in my bed as all these thoughts ran through my head. Then my phone buzzed.

"Bay whatever it is that has you stressed, don't worry about it right now. We'll talk about it tomorrow." Emmett's text message read.

"How did you know? Are you standing outside my window, because if so that is a bit more creepy then romantic." I replied

"No lol. It was just a feeling I had. Just get some sleep and we'll talk tomorrow." He sent back.

"Alright, goodnight." I sent

"Sweet dreams." Emmett said and just like that I floated off to dreams of Emmett and I lying in the park like we had the day we started dating. We were kissing and signing mushy I love you's to each other. Never in my life had I a woken so well rested.

The day couldn't go by quick enough for me. It seemed like my last period Chemistry class took six hours instead of one. Then I got stuck in the mad dash to get out of the student parking lot traffic and hit every traffic light on my way to Carlton. I was so happy when I finally saw Emmett that I couldn't control myself. I threw myself at him once I was close enough and began kissing him.

"Hello." He said with a smirk once we pulled apart. "What was that for?" he signed.

"I just missed you that's all." I signed back. "Do we really have to go to class tonight?" I asked.

As much as I enjoyed our class, I just wanted to spend time with him. Alone. There was so much we needed talk about and I wanted to get in as much kissing as possible before I told him what Daphne had said.

"What's wrong? Why don't you want to go to class?" He signed

"I just want to spend some alone time with you." I signed back kissing him to emphasize my point.

"As tempting as you make that sound, you know that we need to be here." He signed "I promise you can have all the Emmett you want after class. We can go back to my house, my mom isn't home." Then kissed me to emphasize his point.

"Okay, okay." I said with a smile.

Class thankfully went by quickly. I have to admit it is fun, but very campy though. We spend about an hour in separate rooms with instructors learning to sign/speak. Then the next hour we get a list of the words that the other person had to learn. I sign the word for Emmett and he's suppose to say it back. Then Emmett hand spells a word for me and I give him the sign. It's a fun way to learn. We change it up occasionally having make sentences and such. Tonight though I couldn't wait to get out of there. I was so glad when we finally got back to Emmett's. Sadly though I couldn't ride on the back of his bike since I had brought my car.

Once inside Emmett's room I immediately attached my lips to his pushing him back on his bed. He smirked as he pulled me down on top of him and I straddled his waist. I moaned when his lips moved from my mouth to my neck. I reached between us and pulled his shirt over his head going back to kissing his magnificent mouth. He moaned when I ran my hand up his naked and toned flesh.

"You are so hot." I signed pulling away from him for moment.

"I try." He smirked putting his hands on the bottom of my shirt and pulling it up and off me. "You had on too many clothes." He signed.

"No more talking." I signed kissing him again.

We kissed and kissed and kissed some more for about and an hour. Our hands and lips covered and caressed every inch of skin that was exposed and above the waist. I ached for us to do more, but ever since the way things had gone with Ty and the fact that I didn't want to rush this with Emmett kept me from trying to go any further. Emmett also didn't try to make that move either. Oh great another thing he and I would have to talk about I thought as he kissed the sensitive spot behind my ear. After another 20 minutes of making out we finally pulled apart far enough to sign to each other.

"So what is on your mind?" Emmett signed. "You've been pretty aggressive today. Not that I minded."

"How do I say this? The other day when you guys left, Daphne said "That she wants you. That she isn't going to give up." She's going to fight for you." I signed and spoke just so he would know incase I messed up some of the words.

"She said that to you? I can't believe her! I told her I wasn't into her like that anymore! I'm sorry if she upset you. I'll talk to her about it." Emmett signed upset.

"I don't want this to upset you either. I really don't want your friendship to be ruined." I signed back.

"I'll talk to her. See what she has to say for herself. We were actually going to go the movies tomorrow night. If you don't mind that is." He signed to me.

"No, no I don't mind. Like I said I trust you." I signed back.

"What else is on your mind?" He asked

"The whole Wilke going after Daphne thing. I'm torn. Wilke is like a brother to me and I don't want her to hurt him. I've never seen him like this, I think he is actually being sincere. On the other hand I know him and how he can treat girls and I don't want him to hurt her." I rambled a little.

"I think we should let whatever is going to happen, happen." He said. "All I care about right now is how much I want to be with you."

With that he pulled back to him and we both got lost in each other's kisses. He was right we just needed to let whatever will be, be.


	10. Chapter 10 Other Half

Disclaimer: I don't own Switched at Birth.

I spent my day avoiding Daphne and tried to send about hundred text messages canceling our plans for tonight. As I stood in the door way of Bay's studio watching her paint, my hand once again twitched to grab my cell and tell Daphne I couldn't go tonight. Then I thought about it and that would just make things harder between her and Bay. I really wanted to fix this, not just my friendship with Daphne, but also Daphne's relationship with Bay. It killed me that I had come between them this way. They needed each other, maybe more than ever now since their "dad" had come back into the picture.

I looked at Bay a little longer, my smart, sexy, beautiful, and creative girlfriend. How did I get so lucky?

"It's beautiful." I whispered in her ear. "Just like you."

At the sound of my voice and the feel of my arms wrapping around her Bay shivered a little and leaned back into me. I smiled and kissed her cheek. The two of us stayed like for a few moments before Bay pulled away and turned to face me.

"What are you doing here? I thought you and Daphne had plans." She signed.

"We do, I got here early to spend some time with my girlfriend. Have you seen her?" I signed back

"No, but you can make out with me till she shows up." She replied. I shrugged my shoulders and then kissed her.

I loved kissing Bay. She tasted of cinnamon gum and smelled of peaches and paint. Her skin was always so soft and smooth. And the way her body melded to mine when we kissed or hugged was perfect. She really was my other half. As I kissed her I thought of all the time I had wasted longing for Daphne. Although without Daphne there would be no Bay and I wouldn't be here right now kissing one of the most amazing girls in the world.

"I think I'm going to cancel on Daphne." I said when we broke for a second for air.

"Why?" Bay asked.

"Because I'd much rather be here with you." I signed.

"I'd rather you be here with me also, but I don't want you to cancel plans because of me. With any of your friends." She signed back.

I leaned in to kiss her again, but just then Daphne showed up.

"Ready to go?" She signed.

"Yeah." I signed after kissing Bay once more. "Can we take your car? Bikes running low on gas." Bay smiled at that. I honestly didn't want Daphne sitting behind with her arm around me. It wasn't a feeling I liked anymore.

"Umm sure." She signed back. "See ya Bay." She said with I smile.

"Yeah see you later. Have fun." Bay signed and then kissed me goodbye.

Of course the ride to the movies was silent. You can't exactly drive and sign. I didn't mind the silence though. It gave me a lot of time to think about what I was going to say to her. The movie was pretty much a waste of my money because all I could think during it was getting back to Bay. After the movie Daphne suggested we grab something to eat. I grudgingly agreed, because even though I would like to avoid it we had to talk about what she had said to Bay.

I wasn't avoiding it because I still wanted to be with her, I was avoiding it because I didn't want to hurt my best friend. Especially if her feelings for me were genuine, somehow I doubted that.

"Did you tell Bay that you were going to try and fight her for me?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Who told you that?" She asked defensively

"She did obviously. Why would you say that to her? I thought I made it clear that I moved on. I don't want you like that anymore. You're just my friend Daphne." I said back upset.

"Really just your friend? Then why did you kiss me? Did you tell your precious Bay that?" She signed back.

"Yeah actually I did. We have no secrets. Now tell me why you told her you wouldn't give up. Do you really feel for me the way you say you or are you just being spiteful?" I asked.

"I… I don't know. Part of me just sees you as Emmett my best friend since I was eight. However part of me wonders what it would be like to be more. I'm sorry." She signed.

"I'm sorry too. I don't wonder that anymore. To me you're just Daphne my best friend since I was eight. I'm with Bay now, I want Bay. I truly believe she is my other half. I do still really want you my life though. I don't know what I would do without you. You have to talk to Bay too. Despite what you may think she really does care for you. When I first kissed her, her first thoughts were for you. You both really need to come to an understanding with each other on this whole switch thing." I signed.

"Okay, okay I'll tell Bay I'm sorry for threatening her. I don't know what I would without you either." She signed.

"Don't just apologize. Talk her, really talk to her." I signed back. "Now why don't we go back?"

When got back to the Kennish's house I immediately went to Bay's studio.

"Hey!" She said lifting her head from the book she was reading. "How was the movie?"

"I don't know I was thinking you the whole time." I signed and kissed her.

"Awww your so sweet. How long do you have before you have to be home?" She signed.

"I actually have to go now. Plus I think someone wants to talk to you." I signed pointing back to the door where Daphne stood.

Bay swallowed hard.

"Don't worry, just talk to her. You guys need to talk and I need to study for a chem test. See you tomorrow." I signed with a kiss goodbye.

AN: Sorry for such a short chapter. I hope you all enjoy it though.


	11. Chapter 11 I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own Switched at Birth

"So…" Bay let out in a puff of air after Emmett had left.

"So…" I said.

"I" We both started and then laughed.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors for who goes first." Bay suggested.

She threw out rock and I threw out paper. I was glad I had won, I really needed to apologize for the way I've been acting lately.

"Bay I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the things I said the other day in the drive way about not backing off with Emmett. I didn't mean it I just wanted to hurt you. That's not me though. Truth is I didn't feel anything for him when he kissed me and you were right. I was just using him because of all the changes that were happening and I just wanted something to hold on too. I'm also sorry our mom knew for so long about what had happened and never said anything. And I'm sorry that even now she really isn't trying to connect with you." I said starting to tear up.

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I just couldn't leave well enough alone. If I had your life wouldn't have been turned upside down. I'm so sorry I ruined everything. I just had to know though. I had to know who I really was." Bay said crying.

"You didn't ruin anything Bay. I'm not sorry you didn't leave it alone. I'm glad I met you. I'm glad I know who I am. I'm sorry that mom and I weren't what you expected, that in all of this you get the short end of the stick and I get some Cinderella story." I said

"I don't want to fight with you. I like having you around. You're like the sister I never wanted. If it really bothers you that I'm dating Emmett, I'll stop." Bay said

"No, no you make Emmett happy what kind of a friend would I be to him if I took that away." I signed.

"So what do we do now? Are we friends?" Bay asked

"I would like that." I said back "Because no matter what we're stuck with each other now."

"True." Bay says "Maybe we can hangout sometime, you know just the two of us?" Bay asks shyly

"You think you and Emmett pull yourselves away form each other for a few hours?" I ask in a teasing manner

"We do not spend that much time together!" Bay exclaims in mock defense "You know Wilke has a thing for you?"

"Yeah I know, I'm just not sure how I feel about him. He's a good kisser, but he seems like such a player. I'm really not interested in being a conquest." I said

"You kissed Wilke? WHAT? WHEN? HOW? WHY? WHERE? How did I not hear about this?" Bay asks shocked

"Umm about a month ago. Right after I found out about what was in the guitar case. We skipped school, trespassed, got drunk, and hooked up in the back of his car." I say with a shrug

"Jeeze Daph you are so not the goody goody I thought you were. Maybe we shouldn't hangout. You bad influence you." Bay says with a laugh. "How far did you get?"

"We would have gotten a lot further if he would have shut up. Man that boy can talk." I laughed

"Daphne you bad, bad girl" Bay giggled

"I didn't sleep with him." I stated

"So you're still a virgin then?" Bay asked

"Yeah. Are you?" I asked

"Yeah." Bay said shyly

"AWWW how cute you and Emmett can be each other's firsts." I teased

"Shut up!" Bay said shoving me. "Emmett and I have never gotten drunk and torn each other's clothes off in the backseat of a car."

"Nope, you guys just try to eat each other's face off every chance you get." I laughed shoving her back. "I can understand though. He is a good kisser. Too soon to make that comment huh?" I said seeing I struck nerve.

"Ya think?" Bay said "I don't want to end this on a sour note though. So I'm going to pretend that comment didn't happen."

"I swear Bay I didn't mean it to be mean. Neither of us felt a thing." I said trying to reassure her.

"So did you want to sleep with him?" Bay asked changing the subject.

"Yeah in the moment. I think I would have regretted it though." I said shyly "How bout you? Do you want to sleep with Emmett?"

"Yeah at times. I mean when he kisses me, its like I've been set on fire. Something just stops me every time. I just think its too soon you know." Bay said with a smile.

"Yeah I can see that." I said.

"So if Wilke ever asked you out, would you say yes?" Bay asked.

"I don't know, maybe." I said blushing

"OH MY GOD! YOU SO WOULD! YOU LIKE HIM!" Bay squealed or at least I think it would be squealing if I could her.

"On that note I'm going to bed." I said getting up to leave.

"Oh come on, you told me you practically did the dirty with him drunk in the backseat of his car but you can't admit you may like him." Bay signed

"You know you're getting really good at that." I said changing the subject. She wasn't the only one that could use diversion.

"Yeah well Emmett is a good teacher. Plus he has a really great reward system." Bay signed wiggling her eyebrows.

"Good night Bay." I signed back.

"Good night Daphne." She signed.

A few moments later as I climbed into bed I couldn't help but smile to myself. I was happy. I was glad that I had apologized to Bay. I was happy about the conversation we had. I didn't have many female friends and despite Bay's tough appearance she was extremely girly. This thing, us being civil to one another, it was going to be good. It was going to be refreshing. As I closed my eyes to go to sleep, I felt for the first time since I had met her that maybe she and I would end up being like sisters after all.

AN: I'm so sorry that it has been so long since I updated. I'm sorry for short this chapter is. I'm back in school and writing research papers has stolen my creativity. I'm going to try and update this again soon. I feel like I cheated you guys with this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12 Party Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Switched at Birth.

It was the last day at school and Bay I were shopping for bathing suits. Tonight along with Toby we were hosting an end of the year blow out party. One because it was the end of the year and two because somehow all of our parents were out of town for the weekend. It was going to be epic. Guitar face was going to play; obviously. Also Emmett and I had invited some friends Carlton. I was worried though.

The last party that had been hosted hadn't gone that well. Bay and I had fought. Liam and I had broken up. Oh god! What if Liam was there tonight? What would I say? What would I do? I would be lying if I said that Liam hadn't crossed my mind every once and awhile. Did I still have feelings for him? Did he still have feelings for me? Would Wilke and I hook up again? So many thoughts about how badly this night could go were running through my head, that I barely notice Bay signing to me.

"Earth to Daphne." Bay signed at me with a laugh. "What is up with you?"

"Nothing. That bathing suit is going to look great on you." Signed back gesturing to the sexy black one piece with side cut outs Bay had in her hands.

"You think?"Bay asked "You think Emmett will like it?"

"Bay that thing will leave you practically naked. Emmett will love it." I signed back.

"Okay. How about this one for you?" She asked holding up a white two piece.

"I don't know? It's a little skimpy." I said shaking my head.

"Oh come on, that is the whole point. Wilke will love it." Bay said wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"I like this one." I signed holding up a plain blue one piece.

"Yeah okay, grandma you could wear that; if this party was being thrown in 1901." Bay signed.

"It's not that bad. That bathing suit is kind of slutty. I don't want guys getting the wrong idea about me." I signed.

"How could Wilke possibly get the wrong idea about the girl that almost slept with him in the back seat of his car?" Bay asked.

"Thanks a lot." I signed back angry. This party was already turning out bad and it hadn't even started yet.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that. How about this?" She signed holding up another suit. This one was white also but had flowers on it and a little skirt for the bottom.

"That's cute." I replied. "Yeah that is the one. So do you umm know who is coming to this thing tonight?" I asked as we continued to browse the racks.

"Hmm I'm not sure exactly, I mean all of us obviously. Toby sent a mass e-mail out. Why?" Bay signed back.

"No reason really. Do you think Liam will be there?" I asked. Hoping I sounded nonchalant.

"I don't know, maybe, why? Do you think it will be weird for Emmett since Liam and I used to date?" Bay asked a little worried.

"It might be." I said back. "I wouldn't worry though."

The thought that Liam could be there made me a little sick and a little excited. However I couldn't wait to see the look on Wilke's face when he saw me in that bathing suit tonight. I smiled to myself as Bay and I made our way to the checkout line to pay for our purchases. Tonight was going to be epic. I just hoped it was in a good way.

After doing some more shopping Bay and I headed over to the food court.

"This fro-yo is to die for." I signed. Bay wasn't paying attention though. So I snapped my fingers to get her to look at me.

"Earth to Bay." I signed like she had earlier. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah! No! I don't know. Tonight is the first night that I'm going to be meeting Emmett's friends. I'm nervous. What if they don't like me? What if I sign something stupid? Plus my friends are going to be there. I like to think they are good open minded people. Still though this is the first time Emmett and I are mixing our worlds. I just worry this may make him realize how hard this really is and he'll leave me again." Bay said signing what she could and trying to speak as slow as possible while she was having her freak out.

"You need to clam down a little. You're acting like this is the first time you're ever going to be around deaf people. You know a lot of sign and you're really good for someone that only started like two, three months ago. Secondly Emmett is becoming more and more comfortable around the hearing. You guys will be fine, you will get through this night just fine." I assured her.

"Yeah you're right. So are you hoping to catch Wilke's eye tonight?" Bay signed

"I don't know. I already told you I'm not sure how I feel about him." I signed.

"Is it because you're still interested in Liam?" Bay asked. "Don't look so surprised, I noticed the look on your face when you asked me if he was going to be there tonight."

"You caught that huh? I don't know okay, I just don't know what I want." I signed. Bay just gave me a sympathetic look.

"Come let's go. We have to go get ready." Bay said pulling me out of my seat.

It was true. I didn't know what I wanted. I had a feeling though that if Liam was there tonight I would have to make choice. I just hope I could make it.

AN: Hope you guys liked it.


	13. Chapter 13 Party Party

Disclaimer: I don't own Switched at Birth

It was 10:30 and the party was in full swing. Guitar Face had played an amazing set and now a friend of Wilke's was DJing. I was amazed at just how well the party was going. I thought for sure that by now someone would have gotten into fight or broken something. Yet it was going good. Somehow we had managed to convince Wilke not to spike the punch. Although I was beginning to regret that right about now, looking at all the happy go lucky party goers was making me sick.

Liam did or didn't have the decency to show. I really couldn't decide which was better at the moment. Sure Wilke had flirted with me a little when the night started, but he was currently surrounded by Guitar Face groupies. All of which could hear and actually have a conversation with him. Bay and Emmet sat on the other side of the pool completely engrossed in each other. Even though I had come to terms with the fact that they were a couple it was still kind of gross to see them all over each other. Oh well there they go off the Bay's garage.

So there I stood alone amongst my "friends" with no one to talk to you. Honestly I didn't know a quarter of the people at this party. Then I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, however when I turned around it was just Toby.

"Hey don't look so happy to see me." He signed the best he could and smiling at me. "Why the long face little sis? This is a party after all."

"It's nothing." I replied with a shrug, turning back to watch Wilke laugh at something a pretty blond said.

"Oh god, I better go save him." Toby said following the direction of my stare "Wilke can't stand her."

"He seems fine to me." I responded bitterly.

"OH MY GOD! You're jealous!" Toby exclaimed.

"AM NOT!" I said looking offended.

"AM TOO!" Toby laughed and taunted. "It's cute."

"Ugh you're a jerk." I scoffed turning from him.

After that I stormed back to the guest house fuming. I was not jealous of some blond girl hitting on Wilke. He was a jerk, and a player. He thought he was god's gift to the world. He, he, he, he was good looking and way smarter than he let on. He was sweet and caring, and one hell of a kisser. That didn't mean I cared if he flirted with other girls. I had no claim to him. I didn't even want him. He annoyed me most of the time. So why exactly was I here in my room, instead of out there trying to make new friends and enjoy the party?

With that thought I got up, looked in the mirror, fixed my hair, put on more lip gloss, and headed back the party. As I was heading down the stairs, Wilke was coming up them.

"There you are." He said "I've been looking for you all night. I never got a chance to tell you how smoking hot you look in that bathing suit."

"Thanks." I said with a slight blush. "You didn't seem to be looking for me. You know with all your groupies fawning all over you."

"Yeah those girls are super annoying." He said

"Yeah I'm sure hot girls throwing themselves at you are super annoying. It's a good thing you were able to stand there and entertain them. I would hate to see what would have happened if you didn't." I said glaring at him. I was not about to let him try and sweet talk me.

"What is wrong? I don't know why you're so mad at me. I try being nice to you, I get suspicion. I flirt with you, I get shut down. I don't know what you want from me. I also didn't know it was a crime to talk to other girls. I came up here to find you, because I wanted to spend time with you. It is part of the reason I had Toby throw this party. I like you Daphne, but you're always throwing mix signals. I just can't keep up." He said turning away from me to head back down the stairs.

Before I could stop myself and over think I grabbed his arm, turned him around, and kissed him.


End file.
